Jess' Rare Wedding Crisis
'Summary' Jess wants to prepare for her and Spark's upcoming wedding, but Rare comes in and decides to make things go HER way. 'Characters' *Jess *Rare (semi-antagonist) *Alice *Spark *Holly *Ryle (cameo) 'Transcript' (Jess is looking over a wedding booklet in her home as Spark bursts inside) Spark: Hey Jess, I got something. Jess: Spark! Don't burst in like that! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?! Aaasss you can see... I'M busy right now! (looks through the Wedding booklet) Dark Spark: (to Spark's in his head) Moron. Alice: (Walks in) Okay Jess, I got the magazines with all the wedding dresses. Jess: Thank you Alice. (looks through) Alice: This is so wonderful Jess, I can't believe your getting married. (Smiles) Jess: (gasps) OMG! I totally want this new nice pretty one! Alice: (Gasps) You are so lucky, when I get married one day, I hope to have a dress just as pretty as that. Jess: (gets her bag) Alright, Spark. I'm gonna do a bit of shopping. I'm leaving you in charge of decorating the place for the wedding. Think you can do it? Spark: Sure. Alice: I better stay with Spark and help him look over what to put for the wedding. Spark: Really? Jess: Okie Dokie then! (kisses Spark's cheek) Later sweets. (walks away) Alice: So Spark, first things first, we need to figure out where the location will be at. Spark: How about a church? Alice: (Sarcastic) Yeah, sure, then we'll all wear bed sheets. (Shows Spark a wedding book) It should be romantic, like by the beach or a Cliffside. (Spark looks at the book, and is shocked to see how expensive it is) Spark: Uh, these are kinda expensive Ali. Alice: Well then Spark, what do you want for the wedding? Spark: How about in a concert? Alice: Then let's talk about it. (Later that day, Jess returns home to see lot's of anime balloons and guitars surrounding her home) Jess: So I'll need more money for the dre- WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS THIS ABOUT?! Alice: Sorry Jess, but it's too much. (Walks out of her home as Jess sees Spark) Jess: (gets angry) SPAAAARK! (storms to him) Mind explaining what this is about?! Spark: This was not my idea actually. (Ryle was snickering uncontrollably at the other side) (Jess punches Ryle right across the face) Jess: DICKHEAD!!! (growls) This is totally unbelievable! We can't have all this for the wedding! (groans) Now we have to start all over again! (takes some things down) Ryle: Man, I knew she was gonna get pissed when I put all those decorations, otherwise I'd spend my entire time abusin' ya'. Spark: (to Ryle) You know I hate you for forcing me to make all this right? Jess: (sighs) Man! What am I gonna do?! I need somebody to help set up! (Rare overhears this outside while walking) Rare: (Fake Laughs) Too bad she isn't rich like me. Jess: (storms out) I FUCKING HEARD THAT! Rare: I know, but you want to get married and need some help. Jess: (sighs) Yes. Rare: Well then, why should I help you, I already have to help my cousin with her wedding. Jess: Oh.. I understand then. (about to walk inside) Rare: (Grabs Jess's arm) But I will help you because everyone already loves me. Jess: Oh! Thank you! Rare: Yeah alright, let's do this, first, we must find you a dress. (Rare and Jess are now looking for wedding dresses at a store) Jess: So I'm planning to buy this beautiful dress that just got made. Rare: You mean that one? (Points to the dress Jess was talking about) Jess: (squeals) YES. That one. (Jess grabs one side of the dress, but Holly appears and grabs the other side) Holly: Oh! Hey Jess... Jess: Holly! What are you doing? Holly: Uhh... taking this wedding dress. Jess: No! I saw it first! (tugs) Holly: No! I did! (tugs back) Rare: Ladies please! We can work this out. Jess: Rare! Help me out! Holly: Rare! Your suppose to help ME! Rare: But Holly, do you really need this dress? Holly: YES! Rare: But Holly, I'm sure we can find you an even better dress, I mean this looks like shit, especially on you. Holly: Hey! Jess: She's got a point. Rare: And Jess needs more help, I mean her idiot boyfriend decided to turn her wedding into a cartoon! Holly: Oh... Rare: Yeah! Spark has plenty of bad taste. Holly: (sighs) Alright, you can have the dress. Jess: Yes! Thank you! Rare: And Holly, I promise we will find a dress that will distract people from the fact that you're marrying a man who wears brown shit on his head) Holly: (angry) IT'S HAIR! Rare: Okay then, now I'll deal with you later. (To Jess) Let's decide where the location will be. Jess: Okay. (Rare and Jess then arrive at a beachside with a beautiful sunset) Rare: We have the traditional beachside. Jess: Wow... It looks so beautiful. Rare: It is, but we have much planning for this area if you decide to have it here. Jess: It would be so wonderful! And we can go swimming here too! (puts her feet in the water) Rare: Whoa there! We have much planning to do, like the food, the activities, the dresses, the band... Jess: I know, I know. Your right. Rare: I mean, if you go swimming, you'll ruin your dress, and what if we can't get the right amount of people? Jess: Alright, alright! So what else do we do? Rare: There's the reception, which is the night before the wedding, the bachelorette party, the entertainers, and we need a minister, and a professional one! Jess: (sighs) Okay. Rare: So, what do you want? Jess: Well... I guess we have to find the right place for the Wedding. Rare: We have the beachside, but other places include a casino, a Cliffside, at a park. Jess: I guess the Park sounds nice. Rare: (Fake laughs) Are you sure? What do you love nature? Jess: Not. Helping. Rare! Rare: Okay, so the park, which area? Jess: How about the big circle field? Rare: Seems interesting, but what time of day should you have the wedding? (Jess thinks for a moment) Rare: I need an answer, we got much more planning to do. Jess: 3pm. Rare: Great, we'll make it six, now... (Shows Jess a menu) What food should we have? Jess: Hmm... Meat, Burgers and Fries seem nice. Rare: So, you want to have a wedding for seven year olds? Jess: Well wouldn't Blink be coming? Rare: Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he won't find steak, along with salad, wedding cake, and punch. Jess: Alright! We'll use those! Rare: Perfect, now, how do you want the wedding cake? Jess: You have good chefs? Rare: The best, obviously. Jess: Good, Spark and I love chocolate. So make it like that. Rare: Chocolate? It's a wedding, not willy wonka's chocolate factory. You should know how many layers and what decorations are on it. Jess: Hey! It WILL have decorations! Rare: What decorations then? Jess: Well it's got to have mini figures of me and Spark. Rare: Yeah, but what else, how about flowers, more frosting, maybe some angels! Jess: (growls) Why aren't you letting me choose the ideas I want! This isn't your fucking wedding! It's mine and Spark's! Rare: I'm just trying to help, that's why I'm here. Jess: No! Your not trying to help! All your basically doing right now is making my ideas overwhelmed! And it's fucking annoying! Your not trying to help! Your just trying to make things go YOUR way! You just want more popularity don't you?! Well you know what?! I don't need your help anymore! Not if your going to not let things go me and Spark's ways! Your just a bossy bitch and I don't want your help anymore!! (storms off) Rare: Fine! I'm sure Holly will love my ideas! (Walks off) (Later Jess returns home) Jess: (growls) What am I gonna do?! Now I have to plan all this myself! (sighs and walks inside) (Jess walks in to find that her house is decorated just the way that she wanted it.) Jess: Oh my God... Who did this? Alice: Well Jess, your special man did. Jess: (looks at Spark, touched) Spark? Spark: I can be a person with tradition. (Jess tightly hugs Spark) Jess: Spark! This is absolutely perfect! Thank you! Alice: Well Jess, what happened with Rare? Jess: I didn't need her help! She's a bossy bitch and there's no doubt about that! Alice: While you were gone, me and Spark decided to make the wedding special for you, and... (Pulls out the dress Jess wanted) we got you this. Jess: Oh my god... It's beautiful! Thank you Alice! (hugs her) And thank you Spark sweets. (gives him a long kiss on the lips) Alice: Your welcome, I'm glad I could help you for the wedding. Spark: (speaks in head) She called me Spark sweets. Alice: So guys, we can still do more for the wedding, and at least make it fair for both of you. Spark: So Jess, you want to get started together? Jess: Tots! Alice: I'm glad this worked out best for the both of you. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Jess' Rare Wedding Crisis? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes